Baby Worries
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Prompto ends up pregnant with the prince's child after a party. Will he tell the prince and risk being rejected or will he keep it a secret and raise the child on his own. Slash, Mpreg. Prompto/Noctis... Will add chapters as soon as can, hopefully at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Prompto ends up pregnant with the prince's child after a party. Will he tell the prince and risk being rejected or will he keep it a secret and raise the child on his own.**

 **Warnings: Slash (Male/Male relationship.) Mpreg ( if you don't like please don't read) AU they are all the same age and in senior year of high school. May contain sexual content in later chapters will let you know if it is in a chapter if it shows up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything FFXV but I wish I did.**

Chapter 1:

Prompto sat on the examination table with a hand over his stomach crying. He screwed up, he really royally screwed up. He just found out he was two months pregnant and didn't know what to do. He was only a senior in high school and lived alone. He wasn't even with the father and knew the father would never except him or this child since he was the Prince. He couldn't have a bastard child running around when he was supposed to marry some high class woman in a couple years time.

Prompto sighed as he listened to the doctor explain what would be happening to him in the months to come. How he would give birth to the child if he chose to go through with it and the options he had if he chose not to. He couldn't kill the baby, he was against anyone doing that. He knew he had to at least go through the next months, growing bigger and finally having the baby cut out of him. He just didn't know if he wanted to keep it after it was born.

So many things to think of and he only just found out. He wished he could go back in time two months and not get so drunk at Ignis' party, or at least not end up in bed with a very drunk Prince. He knew the moment it ended that the Prince wouldn't speak to him again. He fucked up that friendship to because ever since that night his once friend hasn't said one word to him. He would walk the other way when ever he saw Prompto walking in his direction. He wouldn't answer his cell when Prompto called and Ignis and Gladio would sit on either side of him so Prompto couldn't sit with them.

He felt lost. He had worked so hard to get the courage up to even talk to the Prince freshman year. He was shocked when Noctis talked with him and invited him places. The last three years had been the best in Prompto's life having the other three as friends.

Now he was alone again. Once again the outcast and everyone knew it. They saw how Noctis was acting towards him and wouldn't talk to him. He knew they whispered behind his back, trying to figure out what had happened. What Prompto did to make the Prince act this way towards him.

The tears came again when the doctor asked about the other father. If he was going to have him involved or if he was even going to tell him at all. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be rejected yet again by Noctis or worse yet be made to get rid of the baby because he knew that was a great possibility.

He shook his head no and told the doctor that the father wouldn't want anything to do with the baby so he rather just not talk about it in the future. The doctor agreed and gave him the medication he would need to start taking before making another appointment and sending Prompto on his way.

When he made it home he looked around and didn't know what he was going to do. His place was too small even for just himself he couldn't imagine having room for a baby and everything that it would need. He knew he would have to find a bigger place but he also knew he couldn't afford it. His Grandparents were paying for this place but they lived outside of the wall and couldn't afford anything bigger for him either. They wanted him to go to a good school and the only way was to send him into the city and pay for a place.

He appreciated everything they did for him, after his mother died and his father wanting nothing to do with him. Now he was putting his own child in the same place with it's other father and he felt horrible. He never wanted to have a child like this. When he found out he could carry he always made sure he was safe. Then that night happened, and everything happened so fast.

He remembered Noctis pulling him up to one of the spare rooms and just attacking him. Prompto couldn't refuse for he had wanted Noctis for what seemed like his whole life. It seemed like a big blur and then it was over. Noctis seemed to realize what he did and quickly dressed and fled the whole party. Promto had to compose himself before he left that room and headed home so he wouldn't cry in front of everyone there. It was the best and worse night of his life.

Suddenly his phone began to ring and he looked at it and couldn't believe that Ignis was calling him. He took a deep breath ask he opened his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Prompto I'm outside let me in." He heard Ignis state and looked over to his door wondering why the other male didn't just knock. He closed his phone and went to the door, he lifted a trembling hand to the knob and opened it.

"Hey Ignis." He said but was pushed aside as the other male let himself in.

"What did you do to Noctis?" Ignis asked staring right into Promto's eyes. He averted his gaze and moved to his couch and sat down.

"I didn't do anything." He responded placing his head in his hands and pulling on his hair. Of course everyone thought he did something.

"Then why is he acting like you killed his cat?" Ignis was now sitting next to Prompto and he almost cracked and told the other male.

"I don't know. He just stopped talking to me." He sat back on the couch and leaned his head against the back and could feel Ignis gaze on him.

"Yeah since my party. You two took off forever and then Noctis ran out followed by you leaving. What the hell happened that night. Tell me or I will go get him and drag him here." Before Ignis could finish Prompto blurted out, only because he didn't want Noctis showing up.

"We slept together." Was followed by silence. He chanced a glance at Ignis and saw the other man's mouth open and close several times. He couldn't take it, he started to cry and talk. "I don't know how it happened, on minute we were drinking and talking, next he was dragging me into a room and jumping me. I... I loved every minute of it. I'm sorry but I did. I thought maybe he felt for me what I felt for him and finally I could tell him. I was going to. Right when we ended I was about to tell him I loved him, because I do and I have for years, but he just dressed and ran. He left me there without one word or an explanation as to why he did it. I felt ashamed and used and then I felt dirty. Then when I tried to talk to him at school the following week he avoided me. He ran away from me every time he saw me so I know he regretted it, he hates me now and I will never have his friendship again. I lost everything and everyone because I let him do what he wanted, because I hoped and prayed it meant he loved me to." He stopped when he realized Ignis was now hugging him, comforting him like he had done so many times before.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked when he pulled himself out of the others arms.

"Mainly because I missed having you around. Noctis told us to stay away from you, that you were no longer friends and we didn't know why. Now I understand. I am so sorry for how he is acting but you know how he can be. Everything has to be just so for the Prince and he has no say in it." Ignis stated. "I will try to talk some sense into him so you two can talk."

"No. Just leave it. I don't think I could talk to him now anyway. Everything is different now. Our bond is broken. I'm just going to finish this year up and probably go back out to my grandparents." He knew that was the best thing. He could get help from them with the baby and then no one inside the wall would know.

"You can't just go back out there after all this time. What about University? You had so many plans with your photography Prompto, don't give up on those dreams because the Prince is being difficult." Ignis said.

He knew he was right, he so wanted to make his photography into a something more, something big. He also knew that he couldn't be somewhere he would see Noctis all the time. He just couldn't do that to himself especially once he began to show. He didn't want to chance anyone finding out who the other father is.

"I know you mean well Ignis but this is what I am going to do. Thank you for coming over and talking but I am tired and need to get to sleep. I have had a long day already. Please don't say anything to Noctis. I just can't face him right now." Prompto stated and showed Ignis to the door. He was shocked when the other gave him a hug again before leaving. He fell asleep that night dreaming about what life would be like if Noctis loved him, if he accepted the baby and they became a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Laughing, whispering, pointing. That was what people were doing yet again as Prompto walked down the halls of the school. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, stomach turning and making in him run into the bathroom. He threw his bag on the floor and slammed the stall door open as he fell to his knees and proceeded to throw up in the toilet. He tried to stop when he heard the door to the bathroom open and close but it was useless. He heaved a couple more times before sitting back on his heels and praying the person that came in would just leave.

His back stiffened when he felt his stall door hit the back of his foot and a pair of shoes came into his vision. He kept his head hung as not to embarrass himself further. He then felt a cold, wet paper towel placed on his forehead and that made him look up. His eyes made contact with Ignis and he couldn't help but smile a little. He was so glad that this friend was still sticking by his side. He thought he scared him off the night before.

"Are you feeling alright Prom?" Ignis asked as he knelt down next to him, hand still holding the towel.

"I think my breakfast just didn't agree with me is all. I'm starting to feel better. Thank you." Prompto replied reaching up to hold the towel and contacting with Ignis hand. He expected Ignis to move his hand away but he held it there for a few moments longer while looking into Prompto's eyes.

He started to feel a little weird about the situation and began to stand up. Feeling Ignis place a hand on his back and one on his arm to help him up. He coughed, shaking Ignis hands off him as he moved back out of the stall. Once he made it to the sink he turned the water on and splashed his face with some water, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to look at the other in the room with him.

"Are you sure you are alright? Do you need to go to the nurse and go home?" Ignis asked coming up behind him.

"No. I'm fine. Don't want to go home. Thanks Ignis for being here." He looked into the mirror and smiled at Ignis.

"Well let's get to class now shall we?" Ignis stated as he placed a hand on his lower back.

"I'll be along in a minute. Just... I just need a minute." Prompto said closing his eyes again as he waited for the door to open and close signaling that Ignis left. The moment that happened his hand went to his stomach.

"How am I to do this alone? Why does my life have to be this way. I have no way to provide for you, no one to help take care of you if I decide to stay here. I just don't know what to do. It may be best to give you up, let you be able to have a family that can do right by you." He sighed and grabbed his bag deciding to head to class.

Once he got there he saw Ignis frantically talking to Noctis. The prince was shaking his head side to side and looking like he was trying his best to ignore his friend. As Prompto made his way to the back of the room, to his now normal seat, he made eye contact with Ignis. Just as that happened Noctis turned and looked at him to but quickly looked away and said something to Ignis making him slam his hand on the desk and stand up.

Prompto took his seat and watched as Ignis grabbed his things and heading back towards him. He didn't know what to think as he watched his friend come towards him and the prince send him daggers with his eyes. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want Ignis to come sit with him and be mad at the Prince.

"Ignis please don't." He whispered as he saw the other start to sit in the seat next to him. Ignis shook his head and took the seat anyway.

"I'm sitting with you. This is stupid. He is acting like a child again and I can't condone this. You both are my friends and he can't tell me not to speak to you." Ignis stated.

"Yes he can. He is the prince and you are to be his adviser. You have been in training for this for your whole life. If you don't listen to him he can get his father to change his mind and then what will you do?" Prompto asked frantically. He didn't want to be the reason why all of Ignis' training was for nothing.

"Prom please don't worry about me. I have other talents and aspirations also. If being Noctis' adviser doesn't pan out I do have other plans in place. Anything can happen at any time, you can't just have one plan for yourself." Ignis placed his hand on Prompto's leg and smiled, making Prompt's heart skip and his stomach flip.

He quickly cleared his throat and turned facing forward in his seat. He felt his face flush and tried to breath. He didn't know what to say. He never knew that Ignis had other plans for his life. However it would make sense, Ignis was smarter than any of them and would think of the future.

For the rest of class he just sat there and tried to listen to the teacher while trying to ignore the glares Noctis and Gladio were giving him. Half way through he felt a reassuring squeeze on his leg and knew it was Ignis' hand. Chancing a glance over to Noctis he saw the anger in his eyes and quickly moved his leg so the hand moved off his leg. He felt bad when he heard Ignis sigh. He couldn't take it any longer and fled the room, leaving his bag behind.

He found an empty room and stayed there for the rest of the day. He needed his bag before he left but couldn't go back to that room. When he thought everyone had left he made his way back only to find Ignis sitting at the front of the room with his bag in front of him and a paper in his hand.

"Were you ever going to say anything or were you just going to run after graduation?" Ignis asked and he sounded angry. It clicked to Prompto then, that the paper in the others hand was his test results saying he was pregnant.

"Iggy. No, why would you go through my things like that?" He asked rushing over and trying to grab the paper only to have Ignis place it in his pocket quickly.

"You were never going to tell anyone were you. What about Noctis? Shouldn't he have the right to know that he is going to be a father?" Ignis stood up and got right in front of Prompt. It was making him afraid, he had never seen Ignis this mad before.

"I don't know what I was going to do. I only found out yesterday. Every option ran into my mind. Do I keep it, Do I give it up to someone who can love and care for it. Do I tell Noctis only to have him and his father make me abort it. Do I not tell him and try my hardest to take care of it. Do I stay here and go to university or do I run and go live with my grandparents who could help me. I am lost for any kind of answers Ignis. I never wanted it to happen this way. He hates me, and if I tell him he is never going to forgive me for not telling him this could happen. I just dont know what to do anymore." His hand was on his stomach while he stood there ranting. Letting everything out.

Then Ignis was right there. So close and he didn't look angry anymore. He felt his chin being gently grabbed and then lips on his. He didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there and let Ignis kiss him. He was so confused.

"Prompto I think you need to tell Noctis." Ignis said as he pulled away from him.

"What?" He asked more confused than ever.

"I confess I have liked you for a long time Prompto, but I saw how you looked at Noctis. I knew I didn't have any chance so I never said anything. You need to tell Noctis he is going to be a father and no matter what he says or does I will be here for you and for your child as a friend. I will stay by your side and help the best way I can no matter what the Prince decides to do." Ignis smiled at him.

"I dont know what to say or how to respond Ignis I'm sorry. I care for you so much, your a great friend and I dont want to loose you too. I... can you be there when I tell him? I dont know what I am going to do after that but I need you with me." He asked reaching out and taking Ignis' hand in his.

"I will be with you when you tell him. Do you want to go find him now?" Ignis asked and Prompto only nodded, feeling sick but knowing he had to get it over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He felt his feet moving as he followed Ignis out of the school and towards the others car. He felt his body move to sit in the passenger seat and watched as building after building past by as they made their way to the castle. He felt his body start to shake the closer they got to Noctis. He felt the tears start to fall from his eyes as he thought about the coming rejection and pain he was about to go through. He felt as Ignis places a hand over his as they pulled up to the castle and the car parked. He felt his chest tighten as Ignis got out of the drivers side and walked around to open the door for him. He felt as fear passed through every inch of his body and he shook his head no.

"I can't do this. I can't talk to him and tell him about this right now, I just can't." He said holding his stomach and feeling like he was about to get sick.

"Prompto you are one of the bravest people I know. You can tell him. You have to. You need to get it over with now, he deserves to know." Ignis said reaching a hand out for Prompto to take. He did and was helped out of the car and led towards the castle doors, the whole time Ignis continued to hold his hand.

He felt his hand come up and clench the knocker and hit it against the door. He felt as his pulse raced as he saw the door begin to open and the door man stood there staring at him. He felt the vomit begin to rise from his stomach as he tried to flee. He felt Ignis hand tighten on his and hold him in place.

"We are here to see the prince." Ignis stated and then they were led inside and told where to find the prince. He was pulled along the halls by Ignis until they reached Noctis room. He saw Ignis knock on the door and wanted nothing more than to flee. The door opened and the smile that was on Noctis face dropped when he saw Prompto and then anger shone in his eyes when he saw his and Ignis hands intertwined.

"Leave now." Noctis said before trying to shut his door but Ignis stopped it with his hand.

"Prompto needs to speak with you and it is important. You need to sit down with him and talk now or I will get your father and make him make you." Ignis stated making Prompto shake his head.

"We don't need him do we Noct?" He heard himself saying.

"Don't call me that." Noctis snapped before walking into his room and sitting on the bed. "Well tell me what you need to and get out."

"I don't understand why you hate me so much. Where all this anger is coming from. I can't do this Iggy." Prompto said as he went to the door but felt himself being pushed into a seat instead.

"You have to Prom and you know it. Now Noctis grow up and listen to him and stop being an ass." Ignis stated as he walked to the door and leaned against it, not leaving and keep his promise to be there for Prompto during this time.

"Noctis can you please just tell me first why you dont want anything to do with me now?" Prompto asked and waited.

"You know why Prompto." Noctis snapped.

"No I don't. You are the one to drag me to that room that night. You are the one that pushed me on the bed and jumped me. You are the one who fucked and left me. You are the one to ignore me and push me out of your life. If anyone is allowed to be angry and upset it is me. I didn't do anything wrong." Prompto snapped and was surprised he could say all that to the prince and not really be afraid.

"How could you let me do that with you. Why would you let me fuck you when you know what I have to do. What my father has planned for me. How could you let me when you know I'm not that way." Noctis stated. Prompto didn't know how to respond to that, it hurt it really did.

"I don't know what to say. Except I have loved you for so long and I just couldn't say no to you that night. If I had known what would happen after I wouldn't have let you. Everything is ruined. You hate me, the only person to speak to me in weeks is Ignis, I'm so thankful for that. Then I find out I am pregnant and I am so scared." He closed his mouth fast realizing what he had just said. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. He was going to go slowly and get there in there end. He saw the anger flash in the Prince eyes and saw Ignis sprint over and stand in front of him. He knew the prince was angry. He saw his hands glow with the magic that flowed in them and he knew Ignis was afraid of what would happen.

"You are lying. There is no way you could be pregnant with my child." Noctis said as he started to pace the room.

"I'm sorry it came out like that but I am." Prompto held his hand out to Ignis and the other knew what he wanted. He felt the paper placed in his hand and he opened it. He handed it to Noctis and watched as the prince read the page over and over. He saw him fall back onto the bed and just stare at the words on the page.

"You are pregnant. Why did you never tell any of us you were a carrier?" Noctis looked at him.

"I was afraid. I hated being different and you three never treated me differently but I was afraid you would if you knew." Prompto replied.

"I dont really know how to respond. I need to tell my father. He has to know. I think you need to leave and give me some time. I dont know what I can do right now." Noctis left his room then and Prompto didn't know what to do.

"Let's go before he has a chance to tell the king. I don't want to be here when that happens." Ignis stated.

"I guess." Prompto said slightly in shock.

The next thing he knew he was back at his house and sitting on his couch with Ignis next to him. The shock was wearing off and he felt like he was about to throw up.

"Are you alright now Prompto. You were scaring me for a while." Ignis stated.

"I will be, I think. I'm just afraid of what the king will have me do now." Prompto admitted.

"I am still here for you no matter what you choose. The king can't make you do anything you don't want to do. You are the carrier, you have protection even from the king. If you want to keep this child you can and I will help you. I will always be here for you Prompto." He couldn't help it. Ignis had been so sweet and kind and understanding he leaned over and kissed the other and he had to admit he didn't hate it.

"Prompto no." He heard Ignis say as he pulled away and he suddenly felt ashamed once again for his feelings. "You know I would give anything to be with you like this but you know I can't allow that until you have everything figured out with Noctis. You love him and you always have and I know he loves you to he just wont admit it until he gets his fathers approval. I dont want to be the one in the way when he finally realizes he doesn't need that. Please don't be upset." Ignis said holding Prompto's face in his hands and wiping tears that slowly went down his cheeks.

"Thank you Ignis. Thank you so much for being here for me. I know I can always count on you. Can we just forget this happened and watch a movie and lay down for a bit. I'm tired but want you here. Just hold me please." Prompto asked and Ignis agreed, he couldn't let the opportunity pass to be able to hold the other.

They moved around on the couch, Ignis near the back and Prompto in front of him with Ignis arms tightly holding on to him. Just as the movie started Prompto began to doze off and just after he fell asleep his front door opened, making Ignis jump and have his eyes concect with a very upset prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ignis was frozen on the couch as he saw the prince standing in Prompto's door way. He was glaring at Ignis like he wanted to kill him. He slowly pulled himself out from behind Prompto, trying his best not to wake him. He finally got free of the other and off the couch and made his way to the door, following Noctis outside.

"What are you doing here Noctis? Haven't you done enough already?" He asked as the prince spun around and looked at him.

"So you think you are going to swoop in and replace me. Take over. I knew you had a thing for him Ignis, I think everyone did. You do know he is pregnant with my child, what do you think you are going to do? Replace me as the kids father? I wont allow it Ignis." Noctis said clenching his fists to his side.

"You won't allow it. Are you kidding me, are you listening to yourself. Prompto is his own person, he can do what ever he wishes and be with whom ever he wishes. You have done nothing but push him away these last months and you expect him to come crawling back into your arms just because he is having your child. A child you don't want and need permission from your father to even consider having anything to do with if you do decide to want it. Just leave him alone until you know what you want. Don't hurt him any more. He deserves so much better." Ignis snapped back.

"So are you two together than. Is that why you were so comfortable on that couch. Finally decide to make your move?" Noctis said with a tone of anger.

"No. He needed comfort. He was upset and tired and just wanted to be held. He loves you. I may have feelings for him but I know they won't be returned as long as he loves you. You need to figure out if you are going to listen to your father, I know he probably told you that you need get rid of the child, I know you won't allow that. You need to stand up to your father and tell him who you are and what you want. Please dont hurt Prompto." Ignis stated.

"I dont want to hurt him. I just don't know what to do. I am to be king. I am to marry some high class woman and have heirs to the throne. I would rather live outside the wall with Prompto and my child then rule along side someone I don't love." Noctis stated sitting down on the hood of his car.

"So you love him? Why don't you tell him. He is a carrier. He may not be royal or high class but he can still carry heir's for you. He loves you and there is nothing in this world that will make him abort that child. So no matter what, if he keeps it or gives it up there will still be a child of yours in this world. Wouldn't you want to be with the man you love and the child he is having than being miserable for the rest of your life?" Ignis asked the prince.

"I do want to be with him. I do. I just can't. It isn't allowed and my father would throw me out of the castle. I can't do that. I can't give everything up that I have been working towards. I love Prom with everything in me, but I have hide it. I have kept it in and I can't let it out. I gave in that one night and look how it turned out. I can't have anything to do with him or the baby, but I won't make him get rid of it either, I could never do that. Just tell him I was here and that he can keep the child. Tell him anything other than that I love him. I don't want him to get his hopes up. He needs to move on and I know he will. Be good to him Ignis." With that Noctis got into his car and left, leaving a speechless Ignis behind.

He didn't know what to do. He had to go back into the house and tell Prom that Noctis had showed up. He had to go and break the one he loves heart. He knew he will always be by Prom's side. He had to try to get the prince to see he was wrong. That he can have everything he wanted and he needed to do it before the baby was born. When he went back into the house he decided to start making something to eat for himself and Prompto. He knew the other would be hungry when he awoke and he wanted him to eat before he told him about Noctis.

Just as Ignis was about done Promto started to stir on the couch. He slowly blinked his eyes open and felt around behind him only to find no one there. His heart sank thinking Ignis left and he was alone, then he smelt it. Food cooking in his kitchen and he sprang up from the couch to see Ignis standing in front of the oven, cooking great smelling food.

His stomach gave a growl making Ignis laugh. Prompto felt himself blush as he stood and made his way to the kitchen, stealing a piece of bacon off the plate on the counter.

"Stop that." He was scolded and smiled as he sat at the table. After eating he could tell there was something wrong with Ignis. He seemed stressed and upset about something.

"What's wrong Iggy?" He asked and saw the other shift in his seat. That worried him.

"Noct stopped by while you were sleeping." Ignis said making Prompto place his fork on the table and take a drink from his cup.

"What did he say?" He asked as he stared at Ignis.

"He said that you can keep the child, but he can't have anything to do with it or you. I'm so sorry Prompto. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to me." Ignis said as he stood from his chair and came to Prompto's side.

"He doesn't want anything to do with his own child. Alright. I figured as much. It hurts that our friendship is now over because of his choices. I will understand if you go stand by his side Ignis. That is your job and I won't stand in your way. I have several months to decide what I am to do so don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You can show yourself out when you are done. I'm going to bed." Prompto tried to stand after that but he found Ignis arm wrapped around his waist. "Let me go Iggy."

"No. I wont let you go and shut me out now. I told you I would be here with you for everything and I intend to do just that. I'm not letting you go through this alone Prom." Ignis stated staring into his eyes.

"I can't let you throw everything away because of me Iggy. You have been in Noctis life your whole life. I have only been in yours for three years. He is more important to you, he is like your brother and I am not." Promto replied.

"I am glad you are not like my brother. Otherwise these feelings I have for you would be weird. You know how I feel. I haven't hid it the last couple days but I also know you belong with Noctis. We have six or seven months to get him to see sense. I know he loves you. He is just afraid and needs to move past what he thinks everyone wants. He needs to grab onto what he wants." Ignis stated.

"I just dont want to string you along. I know how you feel about me. I don't believe Noctis loves me but he will always be apart of my life because I will have his child and I don't know if or when I will ever move past my feelings for him and I don't want you getting hurt. I can't loose you too." Prompto said.

"You wont. I promise. I know what I am getting into. I just want you to be happy and Noctis to be happy. That is what will make me happy and as long as you don't push me out of your life when you finally get Noctis I will be happy." Ignis laughed.

"I wouldn't do that. I will always need you Iggy." Prompto smiled.

"Alright. Now we just need to get the prince to get that stick out of his ass. Let's think on how we can do that. We have six almost seven months to go before that kid wants out." Ignis laughed watching the smile grow on Prompto's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next couple of months were not going the way Prompto had wanted. Ignis was always there to help but only as a friend. He hadn't tried to kiss Prompto again and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. The longer he was away from Noctis and the bigger the baby grew inside him made him want a partner, lover by his side to help him out, not just a friend. He would watch Ignis for any signs that the other boy may still hold feelings for him but he never once showed any more interest.

Then the news came around his seventh month. Noctis was to marry in a weeks time. Prompto almost locked himself in his room but Ignis wouldn't let him. He sat him down at the table for a long over due talk.

"You need to go talk to the King. He needs to know you are about to have the heir to the throne." Ignis stated reaching out and taking one of Prompto's trembling hands into his.

"I am afraid. What if he has me send the baby off? What if he has me put in jail never to see you or my baby or anyone ever again? I should have found out what I was having, what if I never get to know?" Prompto rambled on.

"I know you are scared. I will be with you, right by your side. You have to tell him before Noctis gets married or you will loose him forever." Ignis said knowing in his heart that if Noctis heard from his father the baby was a good thing, that he could be with Prompto and his baby that he would call off the wedding and be by Prompto's side.

"Fine." Prompto breathed and hung his head as he pulled his hand away from Ignis and shifted in his seat. "When do we go?" He asked as he placed his hand over his stomach, slowly rubbing and silently saying goodbye to his unborn baby, just in case.

"We should go now. Get it over with." Ignis stood up and reached a hand out letting Prompto take it so he could help pull him to his feet. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the other boy and hold him. He wanted to keep him to himself and never let him go back to Noctis, but he had to be the bigger man and let Promto be happy with the one he wanted if it was possible.

They made their way to the car and Ignis opened the door for Prompto to climb in. He saw the fear in the others eyes and hoped he was right and everything would turn out for the better. He finally climbed into the drivers side and started the car, looking over to Prompto as he looked out the window. They drove in silence to the castle.

When they finally arrived Ignis helped Prompto out of the car and walked with one hand on his back to the front door. Ignis knocked and then they waited. He felt Prompto shaking and he looked like he was ready to cry and run, so Ignis rubbed his hand up and down his back to try and calm him down. The door opened to show Gladio standing there and scowling at them.

"What do you want. I thought Noctis told you not to bring him around here Ignis." The other said harshly as he stared at them.

"We have come to talk to the king, let us in." Ignis stated and when Gladio didn't move he pushed past him while pulling Prompto behind. They ignored the protests coming from the other boy as they made their way around the castle and to the kings office. Ignis knocked and waited for the king to tell them to come in. When he heard the mans voice he opened the door and entered the room.

"Oh Ignis I haven't seen you in awhile. How are your studies coming along. Noctis is going to need you as his adviser very soon you know." The King smiled at them as they took the seat in front of the mans desk.

"Prompto needs to tell you something and I am only here for moral support your highness." Ignis

"Oh." King Regis said looking between both the boys. "Well go ahead Promto, I'm not going to bite you." He laughed making Prompto relax just a little knowing the King still could joke around with him. He missed having the King around.

"I, well. I hope you won't kill me or send me away after I tell you this and I also hope you won't hurt Noctis either." Prompto looked up and saw the King tilt his head to the side as he waited for him to continue. " I did something stupid several months ago at Ignis' party. Noctis got drunk and pulled me into a room with him and."

"I think I know where this is going. You can skip that part. Is that what you wanted to tell me or is there something else." The King said as he gave a small smile to Prompto.

"There is something else." Not able to get the words out Prompto just lifted his jacket up and showed the King his baby bump. He watched as the Kings eyes went down to his stomach, watched as they went from small to large as he began to understand what he was being shown, watched as his eyes went from his stomach up to Prompto's eyes then over to Ignis as if asking him if what he was seeing was real. Ignis only nodded his head before looking away himself.

"Oh. Alright. So I am to assume that the child you are carrying is my sons?" King Regis asked looking at Prompto.

"Yes your majesty. Noctis is the only person I have ever had sex with." Prompto stated as his face turned all kinds of red. He watched as the king stood up and walked around his desk and stopped right in front of him. He saw a hand come down in his face and slowly grabbed a hold of it and felt himself being lifted from the chair and suddenly arms were wrapped around him.

"That is wonderful." He heard the Kind say making him feel really confused.

"What?" Prompto asked as he pulled away from the Kings embrace.

"Noctis has been acting out of sorts lately and I didn't know why." The King stated.

"So he never told you. He said he told you." Ignis stated.

"No he never came to me with this news. If he had I would have canceled the wedding or at least changed who he was going to marry. As I said he has been in a foul mood recently and I think I now know why. You need to go to him and tell him he has my blessing to be with you if he chooses to. Ignis you stay here so we can talk." Ignis nodded his head as Prompto stood in his spot.

"I don't think this is a good idea. He doesn't want to see me or have anything to do with me." Prompto stated. "I just wanted you to know."

"Nonsense you are to go to my son right now and tell him what I told you. That is an order." The King gave a small smile as he said the words and Prompto nodded his head and left the room.

Ignis sat there as he watched the one boy he loved himself walk away and he knew he did the right thing. Prompto needed Noctis in his life and he hoped Noctis wouldn't mess it up.

"Ignis you look sad. You have been helping him since this happened right?" The King asked.

"Yes Sir. I couldn't leave him on his own, no matter what Noctis told me to do." Ignis replied.

"You are a good man Ignis. I know this has to be hard to let him go like this. I can see the love you have for him in your eyes." The King stated.

"Yes. I have loved him for a long time. However his love is for Noctis. I only wish that Noctis can

make him happy again. I will forever stand by their sides as their friend and royal adviser." Ignis told him.

"That is all I wanted to know. You may leave now. I am glad my son has you by his side." The King nodded his head and Ignis got up and left. He decided it was time to go home, he knew Prompto would get a hold of him if he needed him. He just hoped it wasn't for a shoulder to cry on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to let you know Noctis is a bit of an ass in this chapter. There is only a couple chapters left and hope you will like where it will end up.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Prompto found himself pacing outside of Noctis' bedroom. He wanted to knock, knew he had to and just as he was about to he heard laughing. One laughter he knew was Noctis, but the other. It was deep and rough sounding and it made him nervous. He stood there and placed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything else. Then he wished he didn't when he suddenly heard the voices talk.

"Noctis you are a god. I love our time together and wish you were not getting married so we didn't have to end this." He heard the mystery voice grind out.

"We don't have to end this. She doesn't care what I do. We are only getting married so I can produce an heir. We agreed after that we can do what ever we want." He heard Noctis state out and then heard a loud moan.

"You need to stop that. We don't have time for another round right now. I need to get back to my duties before your father comes looking for me." He heard shuffling around and quickly moved back away from the door when he heard it begin to open. Just as the person was going to walk out he saw a hand come and grab the guy back. When he looked in the opening he saw Noctis kissing the guy.

He couldn't believe it when the person turned around and froze at seeing him standing there. Prompto quickly covered his stomach with his jacket and arms and looked to the ground before he spoke.

"So sorry Nyx." He mumbled out trying not to let the tears come out that wanted to fall.

"Prompto. So good to see you, it's been awhile." Nyx said smiling at him acting like he didn't just come from sleeping with the prince.

"Uh yeah. I think I'm going to go." Just as he was walking away he heard the door open again.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Noctis spit out. "Come with me."

Prompto nodded his head and turned back around and followed Noctis into his room, dropping his head when he saw Nyx looking at him funny.

"So why are you here?" Noctis asked again.

"I had a word with your father." He said.

"You what? I thought I told you I talked to him. What gave you the right to talk to him behind my back?" Noctis asked as he came closer to Prompto's shaking body.

"He has a right to know he is going to be a Grandfather. He was happy Noctis, so happy. He even said you didn't have to marry and could be with me, with us if you chose to. I however see you have moved on to some one older, more your station than myself however." He hung his head and kept his arms around his stomach, acting as if shielding his child from the fight.

"I have moved on. Nyx knows about discretion and knows I have to marry to bring peace between the kingdoms. Father is foolish if he thinks I would marry you, it would cause an outrage." Noctis whispered as if he didn't even believe his own words.

"I can''t believe you would leave your own child like this Noctis. That you would just toss me aside after all these years of us being friends. I love you damn it." Prompto yelled as he looked up into Noctis eyes. He suddenly had some hope shine within him as he saw tears start to glisten those eyes he loved so much. Then his face changed, he coughed, covered up his face and wiped his eyes and scowled at him.

"Get out. I have a good thing going with Nyx and we will never work out. Go run back to Ignis. You two seem cozy enough together." Noctis said and walked past him to open his door. Prompto slammed his hand on the door to keep it closed.

"Stop. I know you don't mean any of this. Stop hiding your feelings from me and just tell me the truth Noctis. Please. This is killing me. We need you." Prompto whispered.

"You don't need me. You need my money to help with your child. You don't love me Prompto, you love the idea of me and being with the future King." Noctis let out and Prompto suddenly realized what was wrong. He let out a breath and grabbed Noctis by the neck and kissed him hard.

He didn't care that only moments ago Noctis lips were on someone else, he just needed those lips on him. He needed to show Noctis how much he loved him. He felt Noctis kiss him back for a moment before he was pushed away.

"I have loved you since before I talked to you Noctis. You were nice to me when others were so mean. You talked to me when others ignored me. You befriended me when no one else cared. We became close , inseparable. I fell in love with the person you are with me, not who you are for everyone else. I don't see you as Prince or future King, I see you as my best friend, the guy I am in love with. The father of my, our baby." He stared into Noctis eyes and waited for any kind of response, Time slowly went by just them standing there. Then Noctis took a step back and sat down on his bed still not talking.

"Please say something Noct." Prompto pleaded.

"I need time. Please leave." He heard whispered and tried not to let out the sound he wanted to make from his heart breaking a little more.

"Alright. Just know that if you do get married next week I will not be like Nyx. I will not be with someone who is married. Also if you choose not to be with me it doesn't mean I would keep you from your child. If you want to have anything to do with him or her it doesn't mean you have to be with me. Just remember I love you and you are breaking my heart. You know where to find me." With that Prompto left the castle, trying to keep his composer as he walked down the road.

He didn't know how he made it home with out breaking apart. The moment he entered his house and shut his door he was on the floor, leaning against the door, tears running down his face and phone in his hand.

"Hello." He heard on the other end.

"Ig. Ignis. I . Can't breath." He got out between heavy sobs and trying to catch his breath.

"Prom. Prom I will be right there. Just please try to calm down." The line went dead and he threw the phone across the room, not wanting to talk to anyone until Ignis got there. He couldn't believe he just went through all that. He needed to get away. He needed an escape, but he told Noctis he would wait for an answer. He told himself then he would only wait until the day of the wedding and then he would be gone. He would never look back at this place again, he will make himself move on, have his child and live his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The door was suddenly pushed from behind him and he slowly moved to let who ever it was in. He was surprised to say the least that it was not who he was expecting. As quickly as he could he stood up and backed away from the figure standing in front of him. He noticed he had also been crying and he also had a black eye forming on his face.

"What happened to you?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Ignis punched me." Was the reply.

"What? Why?" Prompto almost shouted out, wanting nothing more to go up and comfort the other.

"He was knocking some sense into me. I deserved it after everything I said to you at my house." Noctis stated, running a hand into his hair and not looking at him.

"Yeah you did deserve it. You have been doing nothing but hurting me since that night. Why?" Prompto asked.

"I am so fucking scared Prompto. I don't know what to do. I do however know I love you and I should have told you sooner." Noctis stated.

"Thank you for that. For telling me. You know I love you. I just don't think I fully believe you after everything. Plus you only coming over here after Ignis hit you makes me believe it less. How." Just then he was shut up by a pair of lips on his and hands on his waist.

He couldn't help but melt into the touch and the kiss. He forced himself to pull back but not let those hands leave his body just yet.

"Are you going to run away again? Because I really don't think I can handle that if you do." Prompto admitted.

"No. After he hit me we sat and talked. Ignis is right. My father has given us his blessing and I was hiding behind what was easy. What I have been told I had to do since I was young. I didn't think I had any other options. I now know I have you and my child." He moved his hand to rest and rub over Prompto's stomach. "You two are my life, my family and I need to start acting like the person you deserve."

"I really hope you mean all that. I love you. I. Ahhh." Prompto bent over as pain ran through his stomach. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright? What's going on? Is it time?" Noctis was freaking out.

"I don't know. It's too soon. I need to go to the hospital now Noct." Prompto yelled.

Noctis quickly helped Prompto out of the house and into his car. He drove them as fast as he could tothe hospital. People were freaking out seeing the prince there with a pregnant guy. He knew the rumors would be flying but he wasn't leaving. Once Prompto was on a bed being wheeled away he tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir. Even though you are the Prince only family can go into the room with him." She stated glaring at him.

"I'm the other Father. Get out of my way." He heard many people gasp at that knowledge as he ran past the nurse following where Prompto was being taken.

The room was in chaos. Nurses were running around, poking and prodding Prompto. Noctis tried to get over to him but there was just too many things going on. He finally found an opening and rushed to the other boys side grabbing his hand and letting him squeeze as hard as he wanted. He saw the doctor in between Promptos legs and blood was pooling down onto the floor. Something was not right.

Prompto kept going in and out of consciousness and it was starting to scare Noctis. Suddenly he heard screaming coming from the room and looked over to see the doctor hand over a baby to a nurse and continue working on Prompto. He watched as the nurse brought the baby to a table and start to clean and examine it. Then another scream was heard and his head whipped around to see another baby being handed to another nurse and he thought he was about to pass out.

Several minutes later the commotion died down and the Doctor cleaned up before walking over to Noctis.

"Everything is fine sir." The doctor stated and smiled at him. "You have two healthy baby boys."

"How is Prompto? Why was there so much blood? He said it wasn't time yet." Noctis rambled on.

"He is going to be fine. I gave him some medicine to knock him out because he was early and he was starting to panic. There was a lot of blood because I had to cut an opening to let the babies have a way out. He was also early because there was two and not only one baby. The second must have been hiding behind the first when he was examined before. He will wake soon. Now do you want to see your sons?" The doctor finished and Noctis felt a lot better.

"Yes please." He nodded and walked over to where the babies were laying, bundled in blue blankets. They were perfect. He felt horrible for not being there at all while Prompto was carrying them. He felt like such a bad dad for not being there for appointments or not knowing there were two.

"Noct." He heard whispered from behind him and quickly went back to the bed where Prompto was laying.

"I'm here. How are you feelings?" He asked.

"Like crap. How is the baby, what did I have?" He asked looking around frantically.

"Everything went good. You, we have two boys." He replied.

"Two? Wow. We have two sons. Are you sure you want this Noctis?" Prompto asked feeling uneasy.

"I want it more than anything now. They are perfect, you are perfect. I am so sorry I wasn't there this whole time and only made this hard for you. I love you Prompto." He leaned over and kissed the other boy on the bed and couldn't have been happier.

"Now bring them to me. I want to see them." Prompto stated and Noctis laughed as he walked over and wheeled the cribs back with him. He picked up each boy and placed them on Prompto's chest.

He loved the picture it made. His little family there on the bed and knew he was never going to leave them again.

"What shall we name them?" Prompto asked.

"I would like one to be name Calum. If that is alright I think it should be this one." Noctis gently rubbed the head of one of his sons as his eyes opened they were a sparkling blue color.

"And how bout this little one." Prompto asked as little green eyes locked with his.

"You choose. You did all the work I'm just glad I was here to see it and be here and you allowed me to name one." Noctis smiled as he leaned down and kissed Prompto and then the boys heads.

"I think I like Axel. I have been thinking about it for the last seven months." Prompto stated getting a smile and nod in return.

"When you get out of here we shall bring them to my father and then announce to the kingdom the births of our children." Noctis announced proudly but didn't notice the upset look on Prompto's face.

Things were definitely be interesting when they left the hospital, but Prompto didn't want to get Noctis upset just yet so he kept his thoughts to himself and enjoyed being happy for the first time in months.


End file.
